The Wild Rose
by Kimigail
Summary: "Because if we die, the Strigoi live forever. If they succeed in this, it isn't only the end of the Moroi and Dhampire were talking about, it's the end of the world as we know it." He didn't need to say anything else, despite it going against everything I ever stood for and despite my inexplicable and completely forbidden attraction to Dimitri, I knew my answer; "I'm in."
1. Life of a Killer

Howdy reader! Thank you so much for reading our story!

Before we get started you should all know this is a shared account, and the story is written by two people: Kimi and Abigail! If you wanna know more about us check out our profile the link should be somewhere up there^^ So we're going to be saying 'we' instead of 'I' in A/N's and reply's to your very welcome and encouraged review!

We use different fonts so you know when which one of us is speaking so:

**Abigail= bold**

_Kimi= italics_

Enjoy and REVIEW! 3

Oh and if there's italics during the story it means she's having a flashback

* * *

His arms slid down my back hitching up my skirt. Seriously? Was my facade really that believable? Or was it just my ass (that he had now taken to feeling up). As if in answer my unspoken question he moaned. Yep, it was my ass. Attempting to stick his tongue down my throat, I mentally cringed; he tasted vile like my mama's homemade cough medicine. I'd do anything to turn back time and be lying in my old bed with my mama force-feeding me chicken soup and medicine. Life was simpler then.

Instead I find myself down this skanky back-alley, pressed up against a wall by an old Moroi who lived for blood and pleasure. His mouth started sloppily kissing down my neck, I had to do something before I vomited on this guy. All of a sudden, I felt his fangs lightly graze my flesh and I sucked in a sharp breath. No matter how many times felt the sensation, fear still slammed through me. The old man, clearly mistaking my terror for excitement, pressed himself more firmly against me, positioning himself for feeding.

Trying to think clearly through the panic, I snaked my hand down my thigh until it reached the rim of my boot and slipped out my concealed stake. Before the disorientated Moroi knew what was happening, I aligned my stake with his chest and rammed it through his ribs and into his heart in one swift motion. His eyes widened in shock and after a few seconds of strangled cries, he crumpled to the ground.

I kicked him over, pulled out my stake and wiped it on his shirt. Taking out a small vial of powder from my jacket, I sprinkled it across the body. A dark, satisfied smile graced my lips as the corpse burned up, small flames licking at the body until it turned to ash.

'Just what you deserve,' I muttered to myself and then spat on the scattered dust. Hatred coursed through me with such intensity that my vision blurred with angry tears. "Watch yourself," I whispered, a warning to the night "This Rose has got thorns."

My head snapped around as I heard drunken laughter coming from the end of the alleyway. Quickly picking up my stake, I shoved it into my thigh-high boots and slunk back into the night.

I walked hurriedly back to some public toilets, keeping my eyes on the floor, not wanting to be seen. Cold air wrapped around my bare legs making me shiver and pull my jacket tightly around myself.

Once I got to the toilets, I looked up facing the scummy mirror checking for a trace of the last victim on me. My daddy always taught me it was essential after making a kill. I really know why I did it anymore, I've killed so many times that I've lost track of the numbers and I have never spilt a drop. Force of habit I guess.

I took off the chain hanging around my neck, seconds after my skin stared to ripple and change. The necklace was infused with Magic, causing a very powerful illusion. To anyone unbeknownst of the magic it held, when I wore it, they saw a tall, lipstick blonde. Setting the necklace down beside the sink, the illusion shattered as the tiny heart shaped pendant broke contact with my skin. I let out a satisfied sigh, glad to me firmly me again. Slowly, I raised my eyes to look at myself in the mirror only to find a scared little girl staring back at me. Rich dark hair flowed over her shoulder, reaching mid waist, brown bottomless eyes looked lost against her sun-kissed skin. I didn't recognize this girl, tragedy had changed her into a someone I barely knew.

I drew in a shaky breath and closed my eyes trying to remember a simpler time, before the vampire world, before I lost my family, before I became a murderer. Only one memory came to mind.

_"Mummyyy?" I bounced up and down in my seat, my childish tone promised a question to follow. _

_"Rosieee?" My mother mimicked my tone and continued to brush my lustrous dark waves. _

_I sat at her dressing table, jewellery dripped from my neck, wrist and fingers since my mother, Janine, had let me play with her jewellery box._

_"Will I be as beautiful as you one day?" I asked her studying her kind face and auburn curls._

_My mother chuckled at my question. Setting the brush down on the side, she kissed the top of my head. "You're already the most beautiful girl in the world, how could you possibly get any prettier?" _

_I giggled and beamed up at my mum through the mirror, adoration for her was written all over my face. My mother was my world, my role model, my everything. I loved her more than any other person on earth._

_"Right," She clapped her hands and lifted me off the chair and onto the ground. "Time to take go to bed."_

_I whined softly as she started to remove her rings from my chubby seven year old fingers "But mummy, I don't want to take off the jewelry!"_

_"What if I let you keep something?" _

_"Really?" _

_"Anything for you, baby girl."_

_I squealed in delight as mum grinned and hoisted me back up to the chair. I carefully examined her jewellry and after a few second I saw the one I wanted._

_"This one!" I pointed at a small heart shaped necklace with pretty swirls carved into the front. _

_"Nice choice, Rosie." She removed the rest of the jewelry but left the necklace I chose and kissed my cheek. _

_"Okay now it's really time for bed before you take my whole jewellery box." She laughed at her own joke and scooped me up in her arms. I yawned and sank into my mother's embrace, letting my heavy eyelids droop. I barely stayed conscious long enough to feel my tiny body hit soft sheets. My mother tucked me in and kissed me on the forehead. _

_"Goodnight Rosie, I love you."_

Some how that life had slipped through my fingers, leaving me grabbing for the last remaining droplets of my normal, happy life.

Still staring into the mirror, I reached out my hand as if it console the broken girl before me, but my hand only hit a cold surface. I watch helplessly as the girl opposite me came to the heart-breaking conclusion. We are completely and utterly alone in this world.

Sighing heavily, I buried my thoughts deep within me, put them on a box and hid them away like daddy taught me to. I re-clasped my necklace, the necklace my mother gave me eleven years ago, and walked out the door.

I was determined to get in another kill before the night was done. I walked onto strip and made my way towards Nightingale; the largest vampire run night club in the world. Blood spiked drinks on request, feeder room for the filthy blood suckers and a whole floor of private rooms to drag their blood whores off to... What a sick, messed up place.

I slipped in to the club undetected and easily camouflaged in amongst a crowd of blood whores dressed just as provocatively as myself in a clingy, red dress that barely covered my ass. I looked like one of them, felt like one of them. I hated that, but it was my only ticket in.

Once inside, I slowly made my way over to the bar swaying my hips sensually, turning a few heads as I walked by. The bar was my favorite spot; everyone came there at one point or another making it very easy to make conversation whilst waiting for drinks. Sitting down on the dark leather barstool, I surveyed the room. Dirty blood whores grinded up against men, trying to get their attention. It was a disgusting. I hated every moment I had to pretend to be one of them.

Sighing, I turned to the bar and glanced around, seeing if I could eavesdrop on anyone. Any rumour or gossip I could get my hands on would be useful. I finally targeted to a couple of guys conversation at the bar. No, scolded myself. Not guys, monsters. I looked closer at the Moroi's, my deep hatred started bubbling under the surface just looking at them. I squeezed my glass tighter, my knuckles whitening remembering one of my father's many talks on how the whole vampire world was twisted and evil. They were pathetic, weak, needed others to survive.

Mentally shaking myself, I rejoined the room after my momentary flashback and the moroi's discussion snagged my attention once more.

"Hey, do you know where Pavel got to?" he sounded genuinely concerned for his friend. He sounded like he cared.

"Oh, that's new, I wasn't aware you guys had souls." I muttered under my breath.

"Man, he left ages ago with that blond bitch in The Phoenyx." God they are so disrespectful talking about me in that way!

"Oh yeah she was well fit. Did you see the ass on that thing? It was incredible! Still, it doesn't take that long to screw her and leave. Maybe he's taken her home? Wants her all for himself." They laughed at their sick joke, I nearly laughed with them, if only they knew what I did to their sweet Pavel, they wouldn't be laughing then.

"Maybe they got attacked by the rampaging Strigoi." I amused myself with the thought of what they would do with the knowledge that their 'Strigoi' sat a metre away.

"You know, they don't think its Strigoi anymore."

"Oh really? What is it if it's not a Strigoi?" he raised his eyebrows at his friend is disbelief and I stiffen slightly. Damn I cursed inwardly, I'd been hopping they follow that trail a little longer.

"I dunno man, they're chasing ideas of Moroi or Dhampire now."

"Ha! I've never heard such nonsense." His friend waved his hand at the accusation in dismissal.

"But there's a rumour going round about it as well," The young Moroi's eyes sparkled with the latest gossip "Supposedly it's a women doing it. She's the picture of perfection, stunning, gorgeous. As beautiful as a Rose. Although, she may be beautiful, but every Rose has its thorns and hers are as deadly as her looks," he paused for dramatic effect and raised a drink to his lips, "And you don't even see her coming." With a wicked glint in his eye he downed his drink and ordered another.

"They're calling her 'The Wild Rose'," he continued, "It made the papers today actually."

I lost focus as mix of shock and horror consumed me.

... The Wild Rose...

That was dangerously close.

Adrenalin surged through me. My hearts was pounding way to fast. They'd find me out, they'd torture me within a inch of my life. My death would be slow and painful just like daddy warned me.

"No, I can't think like that!" I whispered out loud as I forced myself to calm down and think rationally. I needed to get out of New York, to start somewhere new. I'd leave tonight, get a new fake name and I.D. card. It would be easy, the rumour would die down eventually and-

I was abruptly torn from my thought by the sound of a man's voice that shattered my concentration,

"Can I buy you a drink?"

I turned at the sound of his smooth Russian accent.

* * *

So what did you think? Tell us!

We'd really love to hear your thoughts on it!

Love you guys! :) ;D xxxx


	2. Pretty Woman

Hey readers!

**Real sorry about the delay, we had a problem with beta readers :/ but it's all sorted out now and were back on track! If you're confused about the 'We' then go back to our first chapter, we put a A/N up on there that clears the whole business up!  
**  
_Or you can look on our incredibly cheesy profile! I really hope this isn't disappointing seeing as you had to wait so long for it but here it is!_

**so let's find out who that Russian accent belonged to! **

_(insert drumroll)  
_  
_**ENJOY!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pretty Woman**

"Can I buy you a drink?" I turned at the sound of his smooth Russian accent.

"Well, if you're offering, I'll have a rosé." I purred, almost on reflex. I hadn't I even seen the guy who was offering yet. But hey, a drink was a drink, no matter who the buyer was.

Looking up from under my thick eyelashes, I turned expecting to see an old Moroi man - ugly and disgusting. However, I found something very different.

"Well hello handsome." and my god, he was just that.

Instead of some fat, middle-aged man, my gaze was met with intoxicating brown eyes belonging to a young, godlike Dhampir. His eyes were soft yet hard, resistant yet yielding and something else I could relate to - a flex of buried sadness. I wanted to be lost in those eyes for eternity. He was staring at my face with such intensity, which was weird; normally it's my breasts that got that attention. Dark hair reached his chin and looked irresistibly soft, like fine silk.

My eyes lowered to his chest and inwardly moaned. You could see his defined chest through his black T-shirt. He was, oddly, dressed head to toe in black, with the exception of a dark brown duster. I could tell he wasn't a regular here; he wasn't drunk or trying to grab some ass every five seconds. Instead he just looked on edge, like he'd have to spring into action at any second.

He turned to pick up the drinks I hadn't realised he'd ordered. No longer under the influence of his stare, I mentally shook myself. He's a Dhampir! Pull yourself together!

I focus once more on the six foot seven Russian that was holding out a glass to me, calm and collected again. I grabbed the rosé a little too quickly and our fingers brushed slightly, causing us to both pulled back with a jolt. I drew in a sharp breath, my hand tingling were his warm fingers just touched, hating myself because I was enjoying the sensation. The look on his face told me he felt it too. What the hell is happening to me?

"I don't believe I caught your name?" His voice was deep and husky, and it made him sound almost... Normal.

Normal?! He's a deformed freak of nature, how many times had my father talked about their wrongness?

"What do you want it to be?" I murmured seductively in his ear. I pulled out a quote from my favourite film, and it brought back my confidence a little. I could do this I reassured myself. A kill is a kill, no matter what race of vampire they may be... Or how drop dead gorgeous he was.

"'Pretty Woman'," he grinned as he named the film. It took me off guard a little; I'd normally had some loser of a guy calling me a variety of offensive names by this point. The fact that he had seen, and obviously knew the film well, took me by surprise, too.

"You think I'm pretty? Well, 'Pretty Woman' it is then, but what would be yours?"

A full smile spread on his lips and my breath caught; he was almost painfully beautiful when he did that.

"Dimitri," he said simply and downed a shot of vodka. He ordered another one, Russian style.

"You know most people start off with a beer and work their way up to things like vodka, especially that Russian stuff; it's evil."

"Can't handle it?" he grinned, his voice filled with a challenge.

"Oh you did not just go there!" I laughed. "Bartender? Yeah, can I get a shot of Russian vodka over here please?" I downed my rosé and picked up the shot that was slid across the counter to me.

"Are you sure? This stuff is strong." He sounded amused.

"On three?" I asked, raising the shot to my lips as he did the same.

"Alright..."

"One, two, three!" We both downed the shot, and I was hit instantly with how strong it was.

"Mother of-" I slammed the glass back on the surface of the bar and started to cough, trying desperately to sooth my burning throat.

Laughter erupted to the side of me; Dimitri remained unaffected by the demonic drink.

"Oh, I'm glad you find that amusing!" I glared at him, but his laugh was infectious and soon I was laughing with him.

Sighing after, I swivelled round in my chair, resting my arms on the counter as I faced the dancing people. "Ok, so when are the chat up lines coming?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You know, when are you going to tell me my eyes sparkle like stars in the clear night sky?" I said try my best to mimic a drunken jock.

He chuckled at this. "Something tells me you're not the kind of girl that falls for the one liners."

"Oh? So tell me Dimitri," I leaned into him, surprised and intrigued at the same time. "What kind of girl you think I am."

He thought about this for a moment, choosing his words carefully. I seized the opportunity to glance at his lips; they looked so inviting right now.

"A smart girl," he whispered eventually. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "A beautiful, sexy, dangerous girl."

He waited for a reply, but I was dumbstruck - did he really just say that to me? He tilted his head and I noticed his lips were painfully close. We stayed like that for a few seconds, not touching, but I wanted to, so badly.

"You better believe it," I breathed, staring into his eyes.

Damn those eyes! Damn his abnormal race the shouldn't even be alive! I need to pull myself together and kill him quickly, before I forgot daddy first and the most important lesson- they are not human.

His eyes were studying me, burning with intensity. Snapping back to reality, I did my best to strangle any feelings I had towards him that weren't hate.

I smiled my man-eater smile and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "So Dimitri, wanna dance with a pretty woman?"

Then, for added effect, I gently bit on his ear lobe and tugged. Immediately his breath quickened and he nodded.

"Let's go then." I laced my fingers through his, and with swaying hips, dragged him out onto the dance floor.

* * *

**REVIEW! :D You know you want to, the buttons right there, just one little click, it's so easy! Come on make our day!  
**  
_We'd love to hear what you think of the story or if you have any questions don't be a stranger!  
_  
Thanks for reading- we think you'll like the next, one we promise to update it quicker than we did this one :P  
xxx


	3. Love and Sex and Magic

We weaved our way through the crowd till we were in the middle. The sound system was blaring. People around us moved their hips chest and hands erotically in time with the beat as the disco lights went crazy above our heads.

All of that seemed to go out of focus as I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking deep into his eyes and started to sway my hips to the music. Love and sex and magic came on next; it was some inside joke among their people. The song summed up what this whole club was about, Moroi magic, blood whore sex, and love... Generally the act of making it. I grinned up at Dimitri, oh this would be fun!

**"Your touch is so magic to me, the strangest things can happen."  
**  
He grabbed my hips and pulled my body towards him. I set my mouth to my heart-breaker smile and let my hands wander from his neck to his torso and shoulders. I rocked my hips against his crotch, I was gonna make him see stars before this dance was over.

**"The way that you react to me I wanna do something you can't imagine."**  
Still grinding into him, I hooked my fingers under his top and ran my hands along his chest. He felt so good. Apparently, so did I because he moaned and bent his head to gently kiss my neck.

**"Imagine if it was a million me's talking sexy to you like that."**

I removed my hands, instead twining my fingers in his impossibly soft hair, holding him more firmly against me. He came back up to my lips, his inches from mine, but no that was too easy. I wanted to tease him a little.

**"You think you can handle me boy, if I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back."**  
On the beat, I whirled around so my back was pressed against him, my hands still clasped loosely around his neck. He let out an irritated sound which I soon silenced with my new trick.

**"Baby show me, show me, what's your favourite trick that you wanna use on me, and I'll volunteer."**

I started to move my ass in slow circles on his crotch, the simplistic movement made him growl. His hands started to wonder all over my body.

**"And I'll be flowin' and goin' till the clothin' disappears. Ain't nothing but shoes on me, oh baby"**

I turned to look back at him, smiling at the response I was getting.  
"Do you like that baby?" I pressed harder into him, but apparently this was a two sided game as his responded by squeezing my breast.

**"All night show, just you in the crowd doing tricks you never seen"**

I let out a moan as pleasure shot through me, throwing my head back so it rested on his shoulder. After a few seconds I laughed.

"Ok then big boy, let's play."  
**  
"And I bet that I can make you believe, in love and sex and magic."**

I stalked around him, trialling my hand across his chest and back as I went along.  
**  
"So let me drive my body around you, I bet you know what I mean"**

When I did a full circle, I faced my back against his hard pecs and dropped low, spreading my legs as I did. Agonisingly slowly, I straightened my legs so my butt pressed into him the entire time. I kept my torso bent over till my ass hit his full hard erection. Flipping my head up, my body following in a rolling motion till my back once again hit his chest.

"God that was sexy." Dimitri, who had completely lost it at this point, growled in my ear and started to kiss, nibble and suck on my neck. I didn't blame him, that move drove everyone crazy.

**"Cause you know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic."**

Without warning, he flipped me round. One hand on the small of my back, the other buried in my hair, his lips crashed onto mine in a deep, passionate kiss. I'd never enjoyed kissing a vampire before, but damn this felt good. His lips were soft and spicy, I wanted more, I wanted that taste to stay on my lips for a lifetime I wanted his lips I needed him. His hand slipped from my hair to hold my neck as he slid his tongue into my mouth, his touch sent shivers through my body good shivers lighting up my nerve endings, I'd never felt so alive before and never wanted someone as I wanted him. I'd never felt before but I felt something between us something I couldn't describe, I'd always acted before but this was real this was it this was what I wanted to feel for eternity.

The world fell away as I wrapped my arms around his neck drawing him closer my tongue dancing with his as the lights swirled above us. Forgetting the world, forgetting the worry, pain and mistrust that had followed me round like a shadow since my father died. His hand moved down so it was resting on my ass he squeezed lightly and I moaned into his mouth as desire coursed through me, oh such sweet desire, oh what sweet bliss was attained from these soft spicy lips. I never wanted to leave the warm encasement of his arms forget the soft touch of his lips, all to soon his lips left mine we parted as the song ended I slowly reopened my eyes to meet his, his eyes were completely clouded with lust.

Wordlessly he dragged through the crowd to a door that I knew led to the private bedrooms. A long hallway of doors was on the other side, and Dimitri was walking straight for the next available one.

"Wait," I said pulling on his hand, he turned to me with a puzzled expression.

"I like my money up front." It would be kind of hard for him to pay me after I killed him.

"How much?"

I smiled at this, negotiating time. Placing a hand on his chest I pushed him back till he hit the wall.

"Well that depends," I began trailing kisses from his jaw to his neck. "How much are you enjoying yourself?" I knew he do anything at this point, after all, he's only a guy. Confirming this, his hands cupped my ass and squeezed. He let out a groan.

"400?"

I laughed and pulled out of his embrace. "Clearly I'm wasting my time." I turned to walk out of the door but strong arms came round my waist and before I knew what was happening, he'd pinned me to the wall by my hands.

"600?" he tried again.

I looked up at him, judging his desperation against how much he be willing to pay. Smiling smugly I named my figure.

"What?!" he hissed

"2000" I repeated myself even though he had heard me the first time.

"Well my Pretty women, that is one expensive fuck."

"And it's worth every penny." I kissed his lips softly and drew back to look at him again.

He sighed "It better be."  
Pulling out his wallet, counted out two thousand dollars and I stuffed it in my jacket pocket.

"Oh trust me, it will." I made a fist in his shirt and tugged him to me. His face so close I could feel his rapid breath on my skin.

"I'll take you to the peak of ecstasy," I said watching my hand run through his hair. I grinned and looked back into his eyes "and then i'll blow your mind." with that I pressed my lips to his once more, and lost myself in Dimitri.


	4. One Expensive Fuck

**Hello everybody, hows it hanging? Abigail again this week!**

**Ok so we got lots of lovely reviews, which we are very grateful for! Now we got a extra long chap which is just insane- if we may say so ourselves haha, I personally like the title :P**

**Now enjoy, review tell us what your thinking, we love love LOVE to hear from you! Remember its not beta so blame me and on with the show :) *whispers* we love you guys!**

* * *

We broke the kiss to regain our breath, looking into each others eyes for a moment, contemplating wether his eyes were possibly the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen. I took his hand and slowly guided him to the next door, casting a cheeky glance back as I did so. Positioning myself one foot leaning against the door and one hand on the handle slowly turning it, I beamed up at him; trying to ignore the little voice remaining me what came next.

"Come on then, let's play." I said invitingly as he leaned in closer.

"I thought that's what we were already doing." He chuckled, brushing my hair off on my shoulder. I look at his hand briefly before back at him, I was beginning to think he had a real thing for my hair.

"Oh Dimitri," I said sweetly, "I've only just begun."

He smiled and shook his head at this, pushing me through the door. It was only a gentle shove, but somehow I managed to stubble and fall backwards on to my ass, crying out as I did so. A yelp came from below me and I looked down between my legs to find body's of girls and boys intertwined like a French plait.

"Oh my god!" I cried out in horror. Who had a orge right behind a door for Christ sake?! I tried, unsuccessfully, to untangle myself from the hormonal heap.

"Look who's come to join the party." A husky male voice whispered as I felt a hand slide up my side to squeeze my breast. I screamed and fought more desperately to free myself as a girl started to move her hand up my leg.

"If you want to keep your hands, I suggest you get them off of her."

Dimitri caught hold of my arm and ripped for up and away from the orge on the floor. Placing himself between me and the moaning, withering people. His voice screamed danger as he continued to glared at the guy who'd spoken. Just seeing his glare sent shivers down my spin but somehow his guy seem to unaffected by Dimitri very violent threat; Something told me that was a big mistake.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The man, judging by his tall paleness a Moroi, growled as he stumbled to standing. His flaming red hair was a complete mess but a lest he was still wearing boxers. I made a mental note of his face, the next time I saw him he was a dead man.

"Someone who will tear you to sherds if you touch her again." The Moroi looked scared for a moment, obviously taking this treat seriously this time, but it only spurred him on.

"What? She's just a filthy blood whore, she'd be no good for nothing if not a fuck." He smirked. I saw rage flash in Dimitri's eyes before he did something that made my jaw hit the floor; He punched him in the face.

He moved so fast I didn't really know what he was doing till I heard the sound if bones breaking. I stared Dimitri in disbelief, did he really just do that for me? Dimitri himself looked a little shocked at his out burst, but I only saw shock, no regret. The Moroi fell back onto his ass, clutching his nose. He look at Dimitri with fearful eyes for a moment before they quickly changed to angered.

"GUARDS!" He screamed. Oh shit. Not good.

In seconds Guardians burst through a door at the end of a hall, all eyes trained on us. Fuck. Dimitri turned to face them, narrowing his eyes as if he was going to pick them off one by one. Something told me he could, but I wasn't going to take that risk; to much of a scene.

"How do you feel about running?" Grabbing his hand and backing away slowly.

"What?!" He look as me as if I'd gone nuts.

"GO!" I shouted and sprinted in the other direction down the hall. I heard a few guardian shouting and Dimitri curse in Russian before sprinting after me.

I pistoled down the hall turning sharp corners, Dimitri right behind me and the guardians hot on our tail. Doors flew past us and a few people came out to see what all the commotion was all about, but they were behind us by the time I'd registered them. We came to the end of the floor and I paused for a moment, making a spilt second decision stairs over elevator. We started speeding up the stairs as fast as we could, Dimitri taking two at a time.

Guardians were shouting at us to stop, which was about as dumb and pointless as saying 'Hello? Is anybody there?' in a horror movie. We came out at the top of the stairs and started to run through the next floor of rooms, this floor was quitter.

The guardians were fast, but me and Dimitri were faster. The shouts and yells became more distance until we gradually began to lose them. We kept running and soon the only thing we could hear was the sound of our own running foot steps.

"I...think... we've...lost them." I said panting hard as we both came to a stop. I narrowed my eyes in envy to see Dimitri wasn't affected by what felt like sprinting a marathon, but in my defense he wasn't wearing stilettos. He watched the way we just came carefully whilst I regained my breath and after he was sure they were gone, turned back to me.

There was a moment of silence were we just looked at each other before erupting in to laughter. I couldn't tell why stumbling into a orge then being chased by a group of guardians was funny, but nevertheless, it seemed like the most hilarious thing in the world to us right now. We laughed so loud it echo through the hallway and made me double over. I gripped his bicep to steady myself as I giggled so much I shook. His own sweet laughter adding to my momentary rapture. I pulled back after a few minuets when we had both calmed down to look at him, still grinning like mad.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed like that." I blurted out. My smile grew as I realized it was true, I hadn't laugh so much since I was a little girl. God it felt good to laugh again.

"Me either." He said, and I knew he meant it. Brown eyes studied mine, really looking at me. His hands came up my arms and buried themselves in my hair, tilting my head up to his. His smiling lips barely brushed over mine at first but it was enough to spark something. I reached up on my tip toes to deepen the kiss. We were both still smiling as we held the sweet kiss for a moment. I imagined with was the kind of couples shared, it was so sweet a loving. I wanted that moment to last, even if it was just for a little while longer. I wanted it as a still frame in my mind where for one moment I wasn't The Wild Rose, or an orphan or a famous vampire killer. I was just Rose, nothing else, me. Dimitri soft lips moving over mine, making me feel wanted, feel special, I needed that. Some small and distance voice was telling me this was sick and wrong, but I was loosing the will to listen. He pulled back to plant several small pecks on my lips. He stared at me, both of us suddenly realizing how deep the moment had gotten. That wasn't your average kiss, it was to sweet to meaningful. What was happening?

"There they are!" We broke away to see the guardian had found us.

"Uh oh, busted." I said replacing the grin on my face. "Hadn't we best be off?" I giggled as I started sprinting away again. I caught a glance of Dimitri face told me my humor was not appreciated.

We were coming towards the end of the building, soon they'd have us cornered. My mind raced as fast as my legs to come up with some solution. Then it came to me.

"This way!" I shouted at Dimitri

He gave me an odd look, but I knew were I was going. Believe it or not it's not the first time I'd sprinted down these halls running away from someone. That was another one of dads important lessons; always have an escape route.

"Were the hell are we going?" Dimitri hissed as we came dead end. I ran down the hall looking for room I needed.

"Here." I whispered as I found the right door stepping in and quickly shut it behind us.

The room look the same as all the others. Low lighting with a double bed at the centre of the room and a small balcony. I grabbed Dimitri hand and tugged him over to the fire place.

"What now, do we jump in a say diagon ally?!" he sounded frustrated.

"We could give that a whirl," I laughed crouching down and placing my hands on the back of the fire place till I found a handle. It was heavy, but I managed to lifted it up to reveal the hidden room. "Or we could just go into the secret room behind it? Your call, I'm all up for the harry potter idea." I said already crawling through it.

"Unbelievable." I heard him mutter as he followed me, I could just see him shaking is head.

When we were both through I pulled the back of the fireplace down. After we'd just ran across an inter floor with guardians chasing us down, everything seemed weirdly calm as we just stopped there for moment, breathing heavily by the fire place.

Dimitri clambered to his feet first, eyes scouring the room like there was hidden bomb somewhere whilst I stayed collapsed by the fireplace. I took the opportunity of his back being turned to reach into my bra and pull out the key that locked the secret door, in the unlikely event he reached it before I killed him, this would slow him down a treat. That's why I make most of my kills in these rooms, they don't escape. Making quick work of the lock, I slipped the key back into my bra before he turned around, pleased with my ninja skills.

"Well, that was close." I said sending a mental fuck you to god, why did he have to make silletos so painful? If my stake wasn't in here I swear I'd take them off and burn them right here and now.

"Where the hell are we?" Dimitri said interrupting my silleto hating session.

"This, my friend, is there secret luxury room." I said getting up and diving on the red silk bed. The whole room was covered in golds and reds, a see-through gold material hung from the king-sized for poster bed, creating a sensual atmosphere. Intricate gold swirls were on the bed sheet, the red walls and even around the fire place. To finish the whole thing off heavy curtains hung by the French doors that led out to the balcony. It was rich, extravagant, and completely pointless. I looked up at Dimitri who seemed frustrated.

"How didn't I know about these rooms?" It seemed less of a question and more like he was scolding himself about it.

"Not many people do," I explained jumping up and going to the balcony. "Ever notice there's always a really big gap between every room with the last numbers six and seven? I did, couldn't figure out why, it's not like there was a storage room there."

Letting myself out I walked over the railings. "So one night I was in the city," I roughly pointed to a cafe in eye sight, in reality I was killing a moroi in the ally below. "And I started looking at these balconies when I clocked it. See that one next to us is ninety-six," I said pointing to the one on our left, "And that ones is ninety-seven," I said pointing to the balcony on the right.

"So what one is this?" I whispered turning around to face Dimitri who look a little dumbstruck.

"It's a secret room. No one knows about, I guess only the richest moroi's do, seeing as this is by far the best room going." I explained leaning back on the railings, "So naturally when I figured out there was a secret room, I wanted to know how you got into it. The fire place seemed the obvious choice. I puzzled for ages on it, but couldn't figure out how it opened. I even tried taking ornament off it to see if it flip around like it does in the Indianid Jones films." I let of a small chuckle at my own lameness, Dimitri still listening intently.

"One night a moroi agreed to showed me if I fucked him free of charge, he told me it's the same with every floor, a hidden room between six and seven, and you can get in through the fireplace a seven." I finished smugly. I didn't get to brag to many people about my discovery so when I killed people in here, I told them about my genius. Didn't really matter as they wouldn't live to tell the tale, that moroi certain didn't. Free of charge my ass! Did he think I was a cheep whore or was just he a tight git?

"You figured that all out by yourself?" He stared at me like he couldn't quite believe it.

"Yep, pretty cool uh? I can't believe people hadn't figured that one out, it's a whole fricken' room for crying out loud!" I said wandering in to the room and falling back on the bed. I propped myself up to look at him still on the balcony, his face aluminized by the full moon. I studied him, taking in his handsome feature one last time before he must die.

I'd been trying my best all night not to think of the awful truth, that I was going to kill him. I felt a pang of regret at the thought; he'd made me smile, feel wanted, feel special. Now I have to drive my stake through the heart of a man that had made me laugh for the first time in years. It didn't seem fair, but then again, what was?

I wanted more time with him but I knew that was all the more reason to kill him faster, emotional attachments were dangerous things. Daddy always told me not to have them, they were weaknesses. With the thought of my dad in mind, I realize how much of a love-sick school girl I sounded. Just kill the monster and be done with it! Dimitri had watched me throughout my internal battle, but hadn't said a word. I decide to break the silence.

"So what do you think of the room?" I asked spreading my legs, giving him a good view which he did indeed view with hungry eyes. "Pretty fancy uh?"

"It's fantastic." He said walking over till he stood above me. I wrapped my legs round his waist, pressing our crochets together to get some badly need fiction. His hands begun traveling slowly down my killer black boots, over my thighs and ass ending there journey and my hips, the whole movement sending eclectic shock waves rippling through my body. He started to repeat the motion over, stopping now and again to squeeze and rub. I threw my head back and moan, for once in my life my pleasure wasn't fake, I was so turn on right now. He bent his head and started to place hot wet kisses on my neck and chest. His hands came up from my hips to squeeze my breast, thumbs rubbing over the most sensitive part. I gripped his shoulders, biting down hard on my lip as I started to subconsciously grind into him. He moan into my cleavage as I did this, his own hips coming in sink with mine. I was so caught up in the way he was making me feel, I didn't even care if my enjoyment was wrong, it was just too good. He started nuzzling my throat his breath hot against my flesh. I tilted my head back giving him more to taste

"I told you I was worth every penny." I whisper a little out of breath, never losing my rhythm.

"And more." He stopped at my neck and sucked. I moaned wrapping my legs tighter round him.

"Now are you going to get your money's worth or are you content with my neck alone?" He stopped sucking and admired the love bite he left before licking up the length of my neck and I cried out, seriously starting to think this man could be the end of me. His hands slid down from my breast to hitching up my skirt till it was at my hips.

Things started to go quicker as our patience dissolved. His mouth was on mine, stopping the cries of pleasure that was forming on my lips. Our make out was hot and heady, filled with lust and yearning for one another. All of a sudden he ripped his mouth off of mine and I whimpered at the lose of contact.

"What are you doing to me? How can I want you so much?" He barely stopped for breath before his lips attacked mine again, cutting off any answer I might of thought of. In truth I was glad I didn't have to answer that, because I didn't know, I wanted him so bad I couldn't think clearly. But I had to think clearly because he had die.

His hands came back up to my breast and I whilst he fondled them I saw my opportunity to grab my stake. I fought back my lust and the tears forming in my eyes and slid my hand down my leg to grab the stake, trying not to think to much. If I thought to much about what I had to do, I'm not sure I could do it. My hand reach the place where I kept my stake, only It wasn't there. I froze, where the hell was my stake? I continued to search my boot whilst my mind raced through a million lesson my father had given on different ways to kill creatures on the night without a weapon.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked with not a hit on concern in his voice, I was getting scared now. "Something taken you by surprise, my Wild, Wild Rose?"

A cold dread started to crawl over my skin as I ran the inter night over in my head; I hadn't told him my name. He knew.

"The Wild Rose, the myth, the legend, the nightmare." He said as if there was any doubt to him knowing my true identity. He started to run the cold steel of my own stake up my leg. "It fell out your boot whilst you were running Rose," He chuckled against my skin. "Uh, oh, Busted." He echoed my earlier words in the hallway, how nieve was I?

What happened next was completely automatic; I kneed him in the nuts. He let out a 'oof' and I rolled us over, straddling him. If he thought I was going down without a fight he was a fool.

I elbowed him hard in the head hoping it will confusing him long enough for me to grab the stake. I went for it but came up short when he punched me in the jaw. Holy fuck that hurt! I grunted, having to blink away the black spots dancing across my vision, keeping myself onto of him. Dimitri fist came at me again but I just ducked out of the way. I used my duck to my own advantage and lachted my teeth to his hand, forcing him to let go of the stake long enough for me to pry it out of his fingers. Wasting no time, I raise the stake to plunge in his chest. I didn't have time to a line it, but I needed him at lest wounded. Before it made contact with his chest he smacked it halfway across the room.

"Mother fuck!" I shouted, before attempting to punching him in the face but hit soft covers instead. He was very skilled, too skilled to be a whoring Dhampire. I leapt up and started running toward the stake. Before I got two steps he grabbed a fist full of my hair sending a searing pain to my scalp. I cursed again but not from pain but his grabbing my hair means he can see it, my real waist long brown hair, not the illusional blond bob my neckless gave me. He knew I had an illusion and seen my true face.

I whorled round to look at him just in time to dogged his fist coming at my face again. I noticed a trend in his attack; he wasn't trying to hurt me, he was trying to knock me out. I couldn't image why, I didn't want to find out either

We faced each other, both slightly crotched in a fighting pose. I needed to make sure we didn't circle, I wanted myself between him and the stake.

"You murdered a lot of people Rose, you didn't think you keep it up did you?" His voice was cold and intimidating.

"They weren't people, they were monsters," I snapped back, "And yes, I do think I can keep it up, long after your dead too." I made my move and tried to kick him in the side knowing my kicks were my strongest attack but he swerved neatly. Damn he was good, I'd been hoping to use my speed against his size but he was just as fast if not faster. We stayed like that, hitting and dogging each other attacks, he was the most professional Dhampire I'd ever fought with, he was here by no accident, he'd been sent here from somewhere to find me.

I knew I couldn't keep up our standoff for much longer, my offensive was becoming sloppy and he didn't seem to tier. I made a make or break decision, I had no other choice. I turned and bolted for the stake, knowing it was my only hope of killing him, he was too strong to choke and I doubt it kill him throwing him off the balcony.

My hand closed on the stake, and I turned over to face him falling on my ass in the process. Before I had time to collect myself he was on top of me, trying to pin both my arms above my head. His full body weight on top of me was crushing, and I knew this was bad, it'd take a small miracle to get out of this. I fought fiercely under him to free myself, not letting him pin me whilst trying to find the right angle to turn us over. It was starting to look hopeless, until, In a moment of brilliance I found the angle and manage to maneuver my body using my last shred of strength to flip us round. Dimitri looked about as shocked as I felt, but I didn't have time to marvel at my skills, it was now or never. Time slowed down and adrenalin tool over as it became clear to me what was going to happen, one us was going to die. It was either him or me because only one of us was getting out of here alive.

This was it, his chest was exposed and the stake was firmly in my grip. I saw fear in his eyes as my victory was seconds away.

I raised the stake with both hands wrapped around it, finally able to kill him, and with one almighty thrust that was aim straight and true to his heart-I came up short. I couldn't do I, I looked up at him in horror as my stake stopped centimeters from his chest. He's won and his prize was my death and his life. He smiled at me, for once it wasn't malicious. His fist came up one last time and caught me at the prefect angle on my jaw. I started to fall before I was flipped over, my head rested gently on the carpet. My vision started going blurry before the black dots spread and I gave into the sweet darkness that dragged me under.

* * *

**How was that for a chapter! I thoughts it was awesome, but we want to hear what you thought (ppllleeeaaseeee) if you review then we know you like it and you can tell us what you want to happen!**

**So the reason we have a extra long chapter is the next one might take a while to update but we try!**

**Thank you for reading and tell us what you think of this awesome chapter!**

**Abigail**


End file.
